


even her shadow has grace

by bemusedlybespectacled (ardentintoxication)



Series: Maleval Week 2014 [1]
Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Child Neglect, F/M, Fluff, Maleval Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1993596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentintoxication/pseuds/bemusedlybespectacled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maleficent owns and operates her own dancing studio, Diaval teaches the under-sixes. </p><p>For Maleval Week: the day 1 prompt was "Cuddling (+Dancing)."</p>
            </blockquote>





	even her shadow has grace

"And once again," says Maleficent. "Plié and stretch, relevé, heels down. Plié and stretch, relevé and head _up_ , Tessa, you don't need to look at your toes for them to point, and smile, ladies, relevé, heels down."

The music draws to a close and Maleficent picks another track on the CD player. "To the center of the room, ladies," she says, "in first position, thank you."

They're all so young, these girls, eleven or twelve, but they take first position eagerly. "Backs straight, please. Remember, there is a string running through your spine and out the top of your head-"

In Diaval's class, the music is also ending. "Okay, open your eyes," he says. "So what do you think that music sounded like?" Aurora raises her hand. "Yes?"

"Birds!" she says.

"Excellent!" says Diaval. "What else?"

"Like a really big river," says Phillip. "Really flowy."

"It _does_ sound like a river, doesn't it?" says Diaval. "What else could it be?"

"Leaves!"

"Ants!"

"Waves! Like in the ocean!"

"Okay," says Diaval. "Now, I'm going to put this on again, and then everyone dance the way you think a bird or a river or a leaf would dance. Ready?" They nod. "Go!"

Maleficent's class ends exactly on time, releasing a swarm of young girls in leotards to their waiting parents. Through the viewing window in his studio, Maleficent can see that Diaval's class is running over time, a herd of four and five year olds alternatively flapping, crawling on the floor, and spinning around in circles. Diaval himself is not exempt, chasing after a giggling blonde girl while flapping his "wings" one minute and then undulating his entire body as a "wave" the next. When the music ends, all of them are shrieking with laughter that continues even as they file out.

"Next week," says Diaval, pitching his voice to be heard over the din, "please remember to bring your tap shoes with your slippers!"

Maleficent fields questions from the parents about their recital next month, staying longer than she would, then goes back to her office to change and get her coat. When she returns, the lobby is empty but for Diaval, still in his black leotard, and Aurora. He's pulled a book out of somewhere - certainly she never keeps fairy tales in her lobby - and is reading to an attentive audience.

"And when he dismissed her again," he's saying, "the old woman's ugliness melted away, to reveal a beautiful enchantress."

Maleficent stays in the doorway, not wanting to interrupt. She's never paid much attention to Diaval's class, or even Diaval himself. Parents have told her that he's good with children and a fine teacher, but besides her annual observation of his classes, she doesn't spend much time with him. But he has a pleasant voice, even if she thinks the story is ridiculous. No beast can be changed by some woman's love.

Diaval finishes the story before noticing that she's there. "Oh, look, Aurora," he says, "it's Miss Maleficent."

"Hello, Miss Maleficent," says Aurora politely.

"Hello," says Maleficent, feeling almost guilty, even though she has no reason to. It's not as if she interrupted anything private.

Aurora tugs on Diaval's arm to pull his head down towards hers, then whispers something in his ear. Diaval laughs and whispers back.

Maleficent gets the strong impression that they're talking about her. "If I may ask you something in private, Mr. Curtis-" she starts, but Aurora jumps out of her chair.

"That's my Auntie Abilene. Thank you, Mister Diaval," she says. She hugs his leg briefly before trotting out to the waiting car.

He waits until the car drives away before explaining himself. "Her aunts sometimes forget where she is, come late to pick her up," he says. "They mean well, but..." He stumbles, unsure. "So I stay late," he says. "Bring books for her, sometimes, so she doesn't get bored. Her parents aren't-"

"Yes, I know," says Maleficent.

"You know?"

"Yes," she says. "I'm aware of her... parenting situation. Her aunts aren't very discrete."

"Ah," he says. Neither of them says anything for a long moment.

"Admirable," she says at last.

"What?"

"I don't like children," she says. "Not young ones, anyway. I wouldn't be able to do what you're doing."

"Oh, I don't know," he says, and he smiles like he's remembering a joke. "You'd be surprised."

"Well, in any case, you may continue."

Again, silence.

"What did she say to you?" says Maleficent, unable to contain her curiosity.

"Aurora?" says Diaval. He grins. "Before I answer, let me ask you something: what are you doing, say, Saturday?"

"Sitting at home listening to _Giselle_ ," says Maleficent stiffly.

"Or," he says, "you could go to see _Swan Lake_ with me. I had a date, but, you know how it goes." He's so transparent it's almost charming.

"I don't like Tchaikovsky," she says.

"Now, _that_ I know is a lie."

She raises her eyebrows. "Fine. Six o'clock."

Oh, that throws him. "But the ballet doesn't start until eight-thirty."

"I know," she says. Then, "I like Italian."

"You're going to keep me on my toes, I can tell."

"Good."

He laughs with his whole body, like that one word was the funniest thing he's ever heard.

"It wasn't that funny."

"Yes, it was."

She's forgotten how they got on this train of thought in the first place, but then she remembers. "Now, I've answered your question," she says, "but you haven't answered mine."

"Yes, I did promise, didn't I?" He grins. "She wanted to know if you were the beautiful enchantress."

"And what did you tell her?" Maleficent asks, but she has a feeling she already knows the answer.

"I said definitely," says Diaval. "Though I told her that you were in disguise, and that she had to keep quiet so as to not blow your cover."

"This is not a fairy tale," says Maleficent. "She shouldn't think- she shouldn't believe in something that isn't true."

"But it is," he says. "And you are."

**Author's Note:**

> The music Maleficent uses for her class is "The Garland Waltz" from Tchaikovsky's _Sleeping Beauty_ , which most people know as "Once Upon A Dream."  
> The music Diaval uses for his class is "Arrival of the Birds" by The Cinematic Orchestra.  
> "Abilene" apparently means "grass" in Hebrew, meaning that the aunt who picks up Aurora is Knotgrass.  
> And, of course, the book that Diaval is reading is _Beauty and the Beast_ , specifically, the introduction to the Disney movie. :D


End file.
